A strange turn in Life
by Nilashabeer
Summary: Story of a girl Nida


I don't own the character of Ardeth Bay Stephen Sommers does. All other characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
18-year old Sara picked the ringing phone and heard her best friend Nida speaking. "Sara let's go and pick up the forms for admission into college tomorrow." "Nida I can't attend college." "Why?" "You know grandfather has been sick. He is worried that he might leave this world soon so he is looking for matches for me. He told that after marriage if my husband approves I can study further." Sara's parents had died in a car accident when she was just 8years old. Since then her grandparents looked after her. Her grandmother had died two years back. "Oh. That's bad. I hope the man your grandfather chooses proves to be a very good husband." "Thanks." "By the way guess what?" "What?" "My mother is looking for matches for my brother." Nida's brother was Ardeth Bay the man was most feared by Egyptians. He was the law and order in the country. He was involved in the politics of the country. He was from an ancient tribe called the Med-jai who were the direct descents of the Pharaoh's bodyguards. They guarded the treasures and curses of the Pharaohs and as time went by were involved in the politics of the country. She has never seen him but has seen a picture of him. He was handsome. He did his graduation in States when his father died 3years back he had taken over the Med-jai leadership. He had achieved a lot at just age of 25 years. "Oh, I thought your cousin Safa was the first choice." Safa was Nida's father's brother's daughter. She was very good looking and knew that. She was very proud and used to go around telling that she was the future wife of the med-jai leader. "Oh, please. Ardeth told he would marry any girl my mother chose without seeing her but told he would never marry Safa." "Ok." "Listen Nida it's time for grandfather to take his medicine. I will talk to u later." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
A week later Sara returned from a cousin's wedding to find her grandfather waiting for her in the living room. He looked very happy. She was happy because usually he used to sit in a gloomy mood contemplating her future. "Grandfather, you look happy. What is the reason?" "Later, first tell me how was the wedding." "The wedding was nice. But do you know the groom is 25 years older than Farhana and she is his third wife." "I know child. There are many men who consider a daughter to be a burden. They just marry her off to some person to get rid of her and Farhana's father, Fahd is one of them. He himself married four women." Sara was thinking about what her grandfather said. "Sara you know that I am not Fahd and would want to see you happy in life." "Grandpa, I know. Anyways why are you telling me all this?" "Sara I fixed your marriage." Sara was expecting this but not so soon. She was stunned and suddenly she was scared. "Don't you want to know who is it?" "Grandfather I know whomever you have chosen you have done so keeping my happiness in mind." She knew this was the right answer to say because that made her grandfather happier and proud of her. "Your to-be husband is Ardeth Bay." That really shocked Sara. "Nida's mother's brother came and spoke on her behalf. She wants you as her daughter-in-law." She had never expected the events to turn out like that. "Only a fool would turn down the proposal. And you do know your mother-in- law and sister-in-law so that will make things easier for you." "The wedding date has been fixed on the 9th of the next month that is two weeks away." Her grandfather hugged her to his chest and said "Soon you will be leaving your grandfather alone. I will miss you." Hearing this Sara started crying.  
  
The next day Sara called Nida. She said that it was her idea. Her mother also liked the idea because she had known Sara since she was a small girl and knew that she was suitable for her son. TWO WEEKS LATER Sara was sitting on the bed surrounded by her cousins and aunts. She was dressed as a typical Egyptian bride. Sara was scared. Today was her wedding day and she did not know what to expect out of it. The uncertainty added to her fear. Farhana had had very bad experiences since her marriage that added to the fear in Sara's mind. Suddenly the door to her room opened and the Imam entered he had gone to the groom and asked him to sign a marriage contract with three witnesses and accept Sara as his wife three times. Now she was to do the same.  
  
Soon it was time for Sara to leave and she bid her grandfather goodbye with tears in her eyes. Her grandfather led her to a limousine with tinted glasses and made her sit in that. She felt the seat shift as someone sat next to her. That someone was her husband and that thought itself caused butterflies to fly in her stomach. In another limousine her mother-in-law and Nida followed. Before their car and behind the other car two cars filled with bodyguards drove for security. She heard her husband talk to the driver and then shut the partition window. The car started moving. He then turned towards her and lifted her veil and tipped her chin so as to be able to see her face and said, "I know that all this is overwhelming and you are scared." He took her hand in his and continued "we have started a new journey in our lives and I will try to help you in every possible way and I hope that you also will help me. First we both should know more about each other than what my sister has already told about us." He went on and told all about himself. His attitude put Sara at ease and she soon forgot all her inhibitions. She found herself telling him things that she never told Nida also.  
  
Soon they reached his house. It was located in one of the richest neighborhood in Cairo. She entered and looked around remembering all the times she had come to meet Nida here not knowing that she would spend the rest of her life here. Her mother-in-law, Sultana led her to a bedroom and made her sit there. "Sara you are like a daughter to me. I know you are scared I also was scared when I first was married. I am here and consider me as your mother and if you have any problems come to me." Saying that she kissed her forehead and left her alone. As soon as she left Ardeth entered the room and sat next to her. He promised her that he wouldn't hurt her and they consummated their marriage. 


End file.
